Drabbles Zutara
by Margot Fenring
Summary: Contribución a la Semana Zutara n.n Lunes.- Denim; Martes.- Electricidad; Miercoles.- Smug;jueves.- Manipulative, Viernes Mithology; Sábado .- Stare.; Domingo.- Pinch... No olviden participar.
1. Denim

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de Avatar: The Last airbender no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino .

Mi pequeña contribución a la _**Semana Zutara**_, discilpen por no subir antes, literalmente andaba perdida en **_Arrakis_**.

* * *

1.- _**Denim**_

* * *

Compras.

_Mi peor pesadilla hecha realidad_, piensa un chico vestido de negro con una expresión de cansancio mientras espera rodeado de ajas y bolsas de todos tamaños. Sabía que salir de compras con una mujer no es tarea fácil, es especial si se trata de su novia. Se suponía que solamente salían al cine, pero resultó que había barata. _Trampa_, pensó, _trampa_, ya le extrañaba que aceptara con tanta rapidez ver la última película de artes marciales de Pian Dao.

Bostezó, si seguía ahí empezaría a tararearla música que se esuchaba.

Ya se lo había dicho, con cualquier cosa que se pusiera estaba bien, ya se lo había dicho para cansarse, pero ella disfrutaba de ver sus reacciones entre bostezo y bostezo. Katara lo observó sonriente, pobre Zuko, estaba muerto de cansancio. Había entrado con al menos diez prendas al menos 4 veces, era hora de cambiar la ropa de temporada, Suki le había pasado el tip, solo tenía que hallar la forma de convencer a Zuko sin que sospechara, porque sabía que Suki haría lo propio con su hermano.

- Katara….

- ¿si? – dijo sacando su cabeza

- Ultimo, último…

Salió del probador, su novia se había soltado el cabello, se había puesto una blusa blanca tirantes y un denim con motivos de la tribu agua que ascendían por las piernas, le quedaba perfecto y sacó a Zuko la expresión que quería. Sus ojos resplandecieron y después desvió la mirada.

- ¿Qué opinas?

- Eh…

- Vamos… no me dirás que me veo mal – dijo observándose en el espejo a mi me gustan…

Zuko se levantó y se acercó a su novia, dio una vuelta y le susurró.

- Mmm… no son muy ajustados

- es la moda...

- Si los compras…promete que sol los usarás para mi

Katara se sonrojó, y se metió de nuevo a los vestidores y sonrió. Zuko regresó a su posición inicial. Al poco rato la maestra agua salió con las prendas y los denim separados. Pidió a la cajera que se llevaría todo eso y otros con un diseño de la nación del fuego.

_Compras. Creo que puedo sobrevivir_, pensó Zuko mientras le sonreía a su novia.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, leña verde, etc, etc., son bien recibidos y ayudan al desarrollo de los drabbles.

**No olviden dejar reviews!!**


	2. Electrifiying

Semana Zutara

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de Avatar: The Last airbender no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino .

* * *

2.-_** Electrifiying**_

* * *

La descarga del resplandor azul salió de los dedos de Zuko y Katara no podía dejar de ver la forma en que se esforzaba por manejar esa difícil técnica. Probablemente no sería tan poderoso como _El Dragón del Oeste_, pero observarlo practicar al caer la noche no tenía precio, aun cuando algunas nubes empeñaran la noche perfecta.

Iba de un lado a otro de la explanada, hacía las formas y dejaba que la energía fluyera, a veces los movimientos eran lentos, de pronto aceleraba la velocidad y los látigos azules que salían de sus manos eran precisos, había marcado pare de la piedra y roto un par de blancos de piedra que Toph le había hecho hace unas horas.

A ella le gustaba ver que era uno de esos momentos en que Zuko olvidaba todo, la energía fluía y ella simplemente observaba, le gustaba que llevara el cabello suelto, le daba un aspecto salvaje, se extrañó que tan solo esos pantalones fueran el uniforme que empleaban los maestros fuego para entrenar. Jamás imaginó que las técnicas avanzadas de maestros fuego, pudiera ser un espectáculo tan hermoso, era como un hechizo, algo que no podía dejar de ver, aun sabiendo que cualquier error podría ser letal, no sabía si era por el maestro fuego, por las técnicas o por las dos cosas.

Ella apenas si notó que los resplandores terminaron y el chico notó su presencia. Avanzó hacia ella que se había quedado observándolo al lado de una columna. Vestía un atuendo típico de la nación del fuego y llevaba el cabello recogido como en la última batalla.

- No sabía que tenía público – dijo pasando una toalla sobre sus hombros

- Eh… lo siento, iba de paso y de pronto me quedé

- ¿y Aang?

- Duerme…fue un día largo

- Ya…

- ¿Y Mai?

- Fue a visitar a sus padres

-. Oh, ya veo

- ¿Qué opinas?

- es un hermoso espectáculo

- Hermoso no es la palabra, sino letal

- Letal y hermoso no son incompatibles

- ¿eso crees?

- ¿quieres que te lo demuestre?

El chico la observó incrédulo. La luna salió tras las nubes

- Con una sola mano te demostraré que tu hermosa y letal técnica no es nada comparada con las técnicas de un maestro agua

- Pareces confiada, no has visto ni un poco del poder de...

- ¿quieres probarlo?

- No te creo, no hay anda más poderoso que el relámpago…

- Sí que lo hay

Ella simplemente dejó que a luna resplandeciera tras de ellos y con una mano hizo que un sorprendido Zuko se inclinara un poco hacia ella, ella apenas si se levantó de puntitas y pasó su otra mano sobre su cuello y le dio un beso largo que lo dejó sorprendido y que el maestro fuego no tardó en corresponder poniendo sus manos en la cintura de la chica. Cuando escucharon unoso pasos se separaron un poco sorprendidos.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?... ¿_Sugar Queen_?, ¿_Sifu Hotman_?

- Toph –

- Zuko me enseñaba técnicas avanzadas - dijo Katara mientras se mordía los labios

- ¿a estas horas? – dijo desconfiada la maestra tierra

- Solo re direccionaba – dijo el maestro fuego

- ¿Es decirr?

- La electricidad de los relámpagos luce más al anochecer

- Sí , claro, abusen de a pobre ciega que no sabe de qué hablan

- Apuesto a que estás perdida – dijo Katara – te llevaré a tu habitación

- No, pero….

- Insisto

- ¿Qué ocultan?

- Nada Toph… nada

- _Sugar Queen_…

- ¿quieres que hable de relámpagos azules y….?

- Vale, vale, ya entendí, son cosas suyas, ¡mph!

- Katara se volvió a Zuko que aun no salía de su asombro y simplemente dijo: - te lo dije

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, leña verde, etc, etc., son bien recibidos y ayudan al desarrollo de los drabbles.

**No olviden dejar reviews!!**


	3. Smug

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de Avatar: The Last airbender no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino .

Agradezco sus amables review a: _**Ruby Moon Faith**_ (muchas gracias, quien dijo que lo prohido no puede ser divertido .) , Le Rosse (ok), _**Just Eowyn**_ y _**Maria Paz**_.

* * *

3.- _**Smug**_

* * *

Katara se acomodó en el lecho. Llevaba tres días en cama debido a una extraña gripe contraída en la Nación del Fuego. Toph fue la primera en notarlo, Aang había pedido a gritos un médico cuando la maestra agua se desplomó presa de las fiebres mientras descansaba en la sombra. Sokka había improvisado un aparatoso traje que recordaba el disfraz del hombre que parodiaba del espíritu del Océano para evitar el contagio, Suki había terminado alejándolo del lugar bajo el argumento de que si le había afectado a su hermana no dudaría que el siguiente fuera él.

Aang ,Toph, Momo y Appa habían sido enviado a otra isla para evitar el contagio. A Zuko no le afectaban las denominadas _fiebres de maestro agua_, así que irónicamente solo gente de la nación del fuego podía estar cerca de ella.

Katara se sentía terriblemente mal, apenas si podía poner un pie fuera de la cama, sentía frío, pero sabía que en el sitio en el que estaba hacía un calor infernal, aún en la noche. Un par de médicos habían recomendado paños húmedos y agua helada para que mejorara, pero las fiebres no cedían. Una noche, después de terminar las difíciles actividades de día, el Señor del Fuego decidió hacer una visita a la enferma. La maestra agua seguía sumida bajo las sábanas blancas, la habían colocado en el edificio más frío del complejo.

- Hola... – apenas si alcanzó decir, tenía la frente perlada de sudor

- Los demás han enviado menajes, esperan que te recuperes pronto

- ¿á donde están?

- Fueron enviados a la casa familiar de Isla ámbar

- ¿por qué no has ido con ellos?

- Me temo que las fiebres afectan con más fuerza a la gente de la Tribu Agua

- Genial, lo que me faltaba, la maldición de Agni

- No seas tan exagerada

- ¡Es que no me curo!, han puesto paños de agua todo el día…¡y se evapora!, ¡muero de frío y la fiebre no cede!

- ¿no tienes habilidades curativas?

- ¿se te ha ocurrido que fue lo primero que intenté y no funciona?

- ¿probarías algo nuevo?

- ¿Cómo qué?

- Recibí un mensaje de Kyoshi, Ty Lee dice que tal vez haciendo algunos puntos de presión las fiebres cedan

- ¿confías en _circus freak_? – dijo con la boca seca

- Es algo parecido a algo que me hicieron cuando enfermé hace unos años…tengo idea de lo que describe Ty Lee

- Está bien… - dijo resignada- hazlo

- Promete que no protestarás

- Katara se encogió de hombros. Entonces sin más ceremonia Zuko le arrancó la sábana, ella automáticamente trató de cubrir su ropa interior.

- ¡qué haces!, ¡tengo frío!

- Confía en mí – dijo sentándose a su lado

- ¿y si te equivocas?

- Aang tendrá que ir por Ty Lee

La maestra agua se cubrió y lo observó un poco irritada. Ya de por si estaba sonrojada a causa de la fiebre, Zuko se pregunto si sería posible que enrojeciera aún más.

- Voy a pedir que te quites el ….el top y te acuestes boca abajo – dijo algo incómodo

- ¡Qué! - dijo alarmada

Comprobó que si era posible que enrojeciera aún más.

- No es una idea perversa – dijo apenado - solo que…

- ¡Haz algo mal y juro que no vivirás para contarlo!

- … - _¿y se supone que está enferma?_

- ¡Oh!, ¡está bien!, voltéate – dijo haciendo señas con la mano, al instante Zuko se volteó un poco abochornado

Katara se sentía incómoda, se cubrió con la otra sábana y se tendió de nuevo, Zuko esperó que se acomodara, apartó su cabello de lado y empezó a dar masaje desde la base de la espalda, mientras aplicaba los puntos de presión, fue ascendido cuidadosamente hasta las vertebras del cuello, Katara empezó a sentir como un calor agradable empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo desde su espalda y se iba esparciendo por todo su cuerpo haciendo desaparecer gradualmente el frío que sentía y finalmente dibujando una sonrisa de satisfacción. Al final se relajó, cerró los ojos hasta que sintió que las manos del maestro fuego se apartaban. Zuko pensó que dormía, la cubrió cuidadosamente con la sábana que le había arrancado y se alejó.

- Gracias – escuchó mientras cerraba la puerta – ya me siento mucho mejor

- No fue nada – murmuró mientras se alejaba mientras en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa mientras recordaba la carta de Ty Lee.

…_Recuerda que el fuego no solo es destrucción, si no también energía, vida y salud. De acuerdo a lo que me enseñaron, combinando un poco de calor al hacer presión en los puntos que señalo en el diagrama, es muy probable que las fiebres cedan…_

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, leña verde, etc, etc., son bien recibidos

**No olviden dejar reviews!!**


	4. Manipulative

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de Avatar: The Last airbender no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino .

Muchas garcias a los que siguen estos drables, en especial a **_Just Eowyn, Ruby-moon Faith_** (si... _pobrecita_... ZuZu rlz!- está bien , no prob, se agradece ), _**Youweon**_ ( con una pizca de ingenio...XD).

* * *

4.-_** Manipulative**_

* * *

Zuko la miraba con una expresión de adoración que ella no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio la bandeja con el desayuno en su cama. Eran los primeros días de casados, y la última cosa que había pasado por su cabeza era que pudieran tener ciertas diferencias alimenticias. A ella le constaba que preparaba un delicioso té, pero de ahí en fuera…ella tendría el cuidado de aclararle ciertos puntos sobre la alimentación de la gente de la Tribu Agua del sur

- A ver abre la boca – dijo tomando los palillos haciendo que su flamante esposa sonriera apenada

- Zuko… - dijo algo sonrojada

- Anda... está delicioso…está preparado con una salsa especial que dijo Sokka te encantaría – el maestro fuego recordó que el guerrero lobo le había dicho que su hermana adoraba ese platillo, que estaría encantada y haría todo lo que él quisiera.

_Sokka, claro, esto estaba muy sospechoso_…pensó la maestra agua, _ya verás hermanito_…._ya verás de lo que se enterará Suki_…

- Me dijo que tiene 5 diferentes tipos de chiles, especias … además hice un poco del cocido de ciruelas de mar …

Katara abrió la boca y probó. Enrojeció y el maestro fuego tomó inmediatamente un poco más y se lo ofreció.

- Zuko… cariño

- ¿Sí?

- ¿probaste la salsa?

- Si… pero a mi gusto le falta algo, es casi insípida

_¿Insípida?_ , pensó la maestra agua , _¡casi acaba con mis papilas gustativas!._

Entonces Katara sonrió, dejó que el tirante de su camisón resbalara un poco, se acomodó el cabello hasta que notó que Zuko tragaba saliva, fue entonces que tomó un poco del tazón de cocido de ciruelas y con su expresión más adorable le ofreció la cuchara al maestro fuego.

- Querido… prueba un poco, es un manjar digno de los dioses…

El maestro fuego lo tomó y tuvo que evitar que una mueca de desagrado interrumpiera la escena.

- ¿Qué te parece?

- Delicioso…

- ¿quieres un poco más? – le dijo sonriendo

- Eh… era para ti

- Insisto…

- Bueno …- _cuñadito….me las vas a pagar_

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, leña verde, etc, etc., son bien recibidos.

**No olviden dejar reviews!!**


	5. Mithology

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de Avatar: The Last airbender no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino .

Gracias a **_Yoweon_** por el comentario, siempre se aprecia a la gente ingeniosa.

Fic dedicado a los amables lectores de _Forjando una nueva era_, prometo actualizar pronto.

* * *

4.- _**Mithology**_

* * *

Oye madre, allá en el mundo de los espíritus, ¿todavía recuerdas?

¿Te acuerdas cuando me contabas aquella historia de la bella Oshokún?, seguro que lo recuerdas, porque bien sabes cómo protestaba, yo jamás creí que se podía amar a alguien de oídas, menos en pinturas o dibujos y de una mirada… por favor, eran cuentos para niños, eso no pasa en la realidad.

¿Recuerdas a la bella Oshokún?, esa bella dama que desoyó los llamados del rey y no quiso arreglarse como era debido cuando los pintores de la corte eran convocados, que a causa de esa pequeña rabieta ella fue elegida para casarse con el señor de un lejano reino, que su señor antes de dejarla partir la mandó llamar a la corte una sola vez y tan pronto se vieron se enamoraron, pero también supieron que jamás podrían estar juntos.

Como odiaba esa parte.

Vuelve tu vista hacia mí, dondequiera que estés.

Mira a tu hija vestida como de princesa de leyenda, con un traje en verde y beige hecho a la medida, llevando una peonia en los cabellos, la que ve el espejo y se dice que jamás podrá estar al lado del hombre que ama. Porque solo supo que lo quería cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron en unas cavernas de cristal hace ya tanto tiempo… Pero jamás fuimos capaces de expresarlo con palabras, porque la guerra lo impidió, porque nacimos enemigos, porque éramos muy jóvenes, porque fuimos unos cobardes, porque me lastimó, porque lo herí mil veces más de lo que él lo había hecho, porque al final, por cobardes o por política, por conveniencia, que se yo, elegimos estar al lado de otros o tal vez porque el sino así lo quiso.

Madre… dondequiera que veas se que estás segura de que ya formo parte de mitos y leyendas y lo que suceda cruzando las puertas de esa tienda será recordado por siempre. Puedo imaginar la escena, sé lo que haré y evitaré a toda costa esa mirada dorada en mi camino, porque si se cruza una vez más no se si tendré el valor de hacerlo.

Querida madre… te veo de nuevo en el espejo, nos parecemos tanto, solo tu comprendes lo que estoy a punto de hacer, no sé por qué la vida de las mujeres de nuestra tribu que ingresan con paso firme a los mitos y leyendas siempre se caracterizan por el sacrificio…

_- Sugar Queen_, no sé que tanto pierdes el tiempo, ya es hora de irnos, nos esperan en la tienda de Iroh

- En un momento Toph

- ¡Qué tanto haces!

- Termino de arreglarme

- Ya todos deben de estar ahí…. Sokka se adelantó con Suki, el amargado dijo que llevaría temprano a la chica silenciosa…

Katara se levantó, le dio un último vistazo al espejo y sonríe.

- Estoy lista, vamos Toph, nos esperan

* * *

-.-u en serio, lo intenté, pero todo lo q salía de este tema era muy triste.

Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, leña verde, etc, etc., son bien recibidos.

**No olviden dejar reviews!!**


	6. Stare

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de Avatar: The Last airbender no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino .

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a _**Just Eowyn**_ , _**Impossible love a Jinko fan**_, _**Rashel Shiru**_ y **_Rubymoon-faith_**.(grax, ya hice los arreglos)

* * *

6.- _**Stare .**_

* * *

El señor del fuego descansa en sus jardines privados, se ha olvidado de los invitados y ha ido a la poza donde su madre buscaba aclarar sus pensamientos, mientras los patos- tortuga san su última vuelta antes de ir a dormir.

Han pasado algunos años desde aquel lejano día de la casa de té, cuando la maestra agua aceptó comprometerse con Avatar Aang. Ahora son sus invitados de honor, han viendo con la noticia que ya se sabía a voces desde hace meses: al terminar el verano. La noticia no le sorprendió tanto como la punzada que sintió al recibirlos de nuevo. El enlace tendrá lugar en el templo aire del Sur, lugar en donde se suponía que el avatar había pasado uno de los mejores momentos de su infancia.

Aang se había convertido en un joven maestro aire de 19 años, 119 para ser precisos, Katara tendría unos 21 o 22, pero se mantenía joven, no los aparentaba, el tiempo les había hecho justicia, pero aún así había algo que no terminaba de gustarle, él parecía más emocionado que ella y ella…bueno, tenía esa mirada fría y brillante como un témpano de hielo que se sumergía una y otra vez en sus más profundos y oscuros pensamientos.

Alguna vez escuchó la frase _quien no comprende una mirada no entenderá una larga explicación_.

¿Qué significaba esa mirada?

Escuchó pasos y se puso de pie, al darse la vuelta se encontró cara a cara con la maestra agua.

- Katara

- ¿cómo supiste?

- ¿quién más se atrevería a interrumpir la meditación del Señor del Fuego?

- ¿Aang?

- siempre pide permiso– dijo volviéndose hacia ella y mirándola intensamente

- No me mires de esa forma

- ¿de qué forma?

- por favor… los dos lo sabemos

- habría querido que no me miraras así mientras Aang hablaba emocionado

- no fue mi intención

Caía la tarde, se esuchaba el llamado de cambio de guardias y los servidores que anunciaban la hora.

- Mai se reunirá mañana con nosotros

- ¿eres feliz con ella?

- ¿eres feliz con Aang?

Katara guardó silencio. Zuko, tomó con cuidado sus manos y se las besó.

- ¿Honor ante todo? – dijo en un tono amargo

- "_No puedo amarte querida, mas de cuanto amé al honor_"

- ¡Maldito quien dijo semejante tontería!

Zuko le obsequió una larga mirada y una expresión afligida y se alejó de ella antes de hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse de por vida. La maestra agua lo vio alejarse, vio que los patos se alejaban del estanque y murmuró:

- Cobarde, bastaba una sola mirada para cambiarlo todo

* * *

Nota: retomé frase de conocida novela de M. Mitchell. _"No puedo..."_

Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, leña verde, etc, etc., son bien recibidos.

**No olviden dejar reviews!!**


	7. Pinch

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de Avatar: The Last airbender no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino .

gracias por sus comentarios a _**Impossible love a Jinko fan**_ y a _**Rashel Shiru**_.

* * *

7.- _**Pinch**_

* * *

Pasaron los días, los meses y finalmente llegó la fecha acordada.

Katara esperaba afuera del templo aire vestida con un sari azul, peonías blancas adornaban sus cabellos, estaba muy nerviosa, jugaba con su collar mientras Toph protestaba por que la obligaban a usar vestido. Al fondo se veían las siluetas de un emocionado Aang al lado de Gurú Pathik que presidiría la ceremonia.

La maestra agua podía distinguir a lo lejos las siluetas de su hermano, a Bato, a su abuela y a Pakku y a una congregación de gente de cada nación; Suki sonreía mientras lucía con orgullo su uniforme de las guerreras Kyoshi, había numerosos generales, gente que habían conocido en todos sus viajes. Sus piernas temblaban. Hakkoda se veía emocionado, ella solo tiene que dar unos pasos que la acerquen mas a su destino, pasando la puerta del templo no hay retorno, su destino está escrito.

De pronto algo tapa la luz y de las nubes desciende una nave con el emblema oscuro de la llama, ella se vuelve nerviosa, una persona sale de globo. Todos sonríen, en especial la embajada de la nación del Fuego encabezada por la mismísima prometida del Señor del Fuego, cuando inesperadamente…

- ¡no vayas! , ven conmigo – grita Zuko extendiéndole la mano

- ¡qué! – se escucha desde el fondo

- ven conmigo Katara – mientras le extendía la mano – por favor….

Aang corrió hacia la puerta, su hermano y amigos lo seguían. Katara dudó por un momento, observó hacia la gente que la veía sorprendida, observó a Zuko, se dio un pellizcó, no, no era un sueño, se volvió hacia Aang.

- lo siento mucho Aang – fue lo último que escuchó el último maestro aire antes correr hacia el Zuko que le extendía la mano - papá…. Todos…, lo siento mucho, no puedo seguir con esto

- ¡pero Katara! – dijo Aang

- no me sigas… es inútil – dijo la maestra agua

- ¡vamos Katara…! - decía Zuko

Aang observó aterrado como Katara corría al lado de Zuko y momentos después desaparecían entre las nubes y su cuerpo no respondía, mientras todos los que esperaban en el templo lo rodeaban, esto es una pesadilla, debe de ser una pesadilla… se dijo mientras pellizcaba inútilmente el brazo.

* * *

_Fin de los drabbles de la Semana Zutara en Español_

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, leña verde, etc, etc., son bien recibidos.

**No olviden dejar reviews!!**


End file.
